


Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem: ft. Hawke, Isabela & Fenris

by WittyPiglet



Series: Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem (the series) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat!Isabela, Collars, Dog!Hawke, Dom Varric (Dragon Age), F/M, Gentle Sex, Hawke's very possible foot fetish, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), Switch Hawke (Dragon Age), Switch Isabela (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex, Varric Tethras' Nicknames, wolf!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: The beginning of Varric's pet play harem, starting with Hawke.Anyone who knew Jericho Hawke really should not be all that surprised by the events that transpired between him and his closest friend, Varric Tethras, after an ill-fated night of drinking at the Hanged Man. Jericho was a man who tended to take what he wanted and Varric never really could tell Hawke no.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Isabela, Fenris/Male Hawke, Fenris/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age), Hawke/Varric Tethras, Isabela/Varric Tethras, Jericho Hawke/Fenris, Jericho Hawke/Isabela, Jericho Hawke/Varric Tethras, Male Hawke/Isabela, Male Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem (the series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557889
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem: ft. Hawke, Isabela & Fenris

Anyone who knew Jericho Hawke really should not be all that surprised by the events that transpired between him and his closest friend, Varric Tethras, after an ill-fated night of drinking at _the Hanged Man_. Jericho was a man who tended to take what he wanted and Varric never really could tell Hawke no.

This is possibly how they ended up in the dwarf’s sheets, kissing and biting as they wrestled each other out of their clothes. Hawke would moan whenever Varric bit his neck and Varric would gasp quietly when Hawke would slide his tongue past his lips.

It was a rushed event where Hawke ended up on his back, taking a thick dwarven cock into his backdoor. They didn’t have any oil, but Hawke didn’t seem to mind the minimal preparation. He was a little painslut. 

“A-Ah! Harder dammit!”

“Your wish is my command!” The dwarf snickered and picked up his pace.

After they were finished, they laid in bed, two sweaty filthy messes as they waited for the shame and horror of what they did with such a close friend to settle in. Only it didn’t. Hawke slowly slid down the bed, so he was at least able to lay his head on Varric’s bare and hair covered chest. The rogue gently pet Jericho’s head and smiled when the other man _purred_. Hawke didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he had just purred of all things from simple head petting.

“Hmph. I guess this makes you my little kitten, doesn’t it?”

Hawke growled and shook his head vehemently, sitting up. “No! If anything, I’m more of a dog! A mabari to be exact damnit!”

Varric raised a brow and gently tugged his friend back down until he laid on his chest once more. “My doggo then, huh? Sounds nice. I always liked dogs.” Unbeknownst to Varric from his position, Hawke’s momentary anger faded and was replaced by pink tinted cheeks.

“Your...dog.”

**< <VT>>**

In hindsight, Varric should have known better than to talk about his night with Hawke with Isabela. Woman was a lust maniac. She demanded every detail and, at the very end of Varric’s _very_ detailed story, she got a manic look on her face.

It was her fault he was even considering it with the seed already planted in his mind.

Time to go shopping.

**< <VT>>**

Jericho Hawke was not a very vanilla man. He liked it kinky, so, when he visited Varric for another replay of their first night together, he was all for the games the man had planned.

It wasn’t a big dog’s tail, but the plug in itself was huge and just about stretched Hawke to his limits. It took quite a bit of oil and soft encouragement from his dwarf lover before the tail popped in and sat heavily inside him.

The warrior whimpered and squirmed as his erection leaked pre onto the sheets. He felt full and stuffed, but Varric was far from done with his little dog. Dog ears that oddly matched a Mabari’s were clipped into his hair. Hawke’s face was red and and he groaned when the evil dwarf made him get up and crawl around on all fours, shake his ass here and there and made him bark and woof like an actual canine.

Despite being utterly humiliated, Hawke’s erection never flagged even once, just continued to steadily drip onto the floor as he crawled around like an obedient doggy.

The next day, after midday to be exact, Hawke woke up alone in Varric’s bedroom, his hole aching from the now empty feeling and the ears gone from his hair. He was mildly disappointed, but perked up when he saw a small parcel on the bedside stand addressed to him.

A faint blush covered his neck and the tips of his ears as he opened the parcel.

It was a leather collar, like for a pet, with the leather dyed a sea or ocean-y green color. A tag hung from it from with the word ‘Waffles’ engraved into it.

Under the collar was a small piece of parchment. Jericho swallowed and picked it up to read the neat scribble that could only be Varric’s handwriting.

_Waffles,_

_Bet you forgot about the whole nickname thing for you, huh? Well, I didn’t. Just like your name is all. Hope you like waffles though, because from now on, during our playtime like last night, that’s your name behind closed doors. I expect to see you wearing your gift when I see you tonight._

_-Varric_

Hawke bites his lip and sets the note back in the box. He picked the collar back up and smiled, sliding it around his neck and giggling softly. When he left Varric’s room and entered the public, he didn’t mind the stares. He even relished in the looks he received.

Especially when he passed Aveline and later Sebastian. They both did double takes and stared as he strut pass them. When he encountered Isabela and Fenris though, they had completely different reactions.

Isabela was laughing her ass off like a mad man, banging her fist on the table the two were seated at. Hawke raised a brow and took the seat closer to Fenris for his own safety. The elf had mixed look. Like a mix between a grimace and something else. That’s when Jericho took the collar off and slid it into his coat quickly. Of course Fenris wouldn’t like to see him sauntering around in a collar with a proud smile on his face. Fenris had been a _slave_. Being owned like this hadn’t been his choice.

With the sudden change in mood, Isabela’s laughing quickly came to a close and she looked between the embarrassed-and now collarless Hawke-and Fenris, who began to look away from the both of them as he sipped his drink quietly.

“Ah,” she smiles sadly and reaches across the table to hold both Hawke and Fenris’s hands. They sat in silence for awhile longer until Varric showed his (not so) ugly mug.

“Rivaini! Elf! Mind if I steal Hawke away for the rest of the day?” The dwarf snagged Isabela’s stein of ale. The pirate glared playfully and ordered another drink.

“By all means, steal away. Have fun you two~” She let go of Hawke’s hand and sat back in her seat with a wink. Fenris wasn’t looking at any of them, something Varric didn’t fail to notice, but opted against commenting on it.

When both Hawke and Varric left, Isabela scooted closer to Fenris and placed her hand on his thigh. “I’m sorry, I’m sure Hawke is too. We weren’t thinking.”

“It’s fine, it’s not like you meant any harm. These types of things are normal to you two. You have no bad memories to my knowledge that turns you away from the kinkier side of sex.” The elf gave Isabela a reassuring smile. “The scary thing is I felt drawn towards it. Like I missed being collared and owned. Sick, isn’t it? So very sick. I’m the happiest I can remember being, free of Danarius’s clutches and as long as I live, I’ll never be taken like that again.”

“Oh, Fenris.” Isabela pulled the elf into an embrace and laid his head against her bosom, tucked under her chin. “Shhh. It’s okay, I understand.”

“Why do I feel this way?”

Isabela hummed quietly and ran her hand through Fenris’s hair. “I think you’re a natural submissive, dear.”

“A natural what? I submit to no one! Not anymore and never again!” Fenris snarled and yanked himself away from the warmth of Isabela’s arms.

“Hey, hey.” She hurried to reach forward and cup the elf’s cheeks in her hands. “What Danarius did to you and countless others makes my blood curdle, but never let that define you. I only meant you feel your best in sex when you submit and let someone else take the reigns if only for a little while. I don’t think this stems from your time as a slave, but I think it’s part of who you are Fenris. If you want, we will figure it out together. And you must always remember, no means no. Or, during a scene, in case of things getting kinkier. You will _always_ have a watchword.”

Fenris gave a slow nod and leaned into Isabel’s touch, a rare smile showing through. “I...trust you Isabel. You...and Hawke, and Varric...I suppose even Anders and Merrill have earned some semblance of trust from me. I still don’t like them very much.”

Isabel smiled back and kissed his forehead. “I have an idea.”

Fenris’s smile turned into a look of foreboding.

**< <VT>>**

“Are you sure about this Fenris?” Varric gently carded his fingers through the elf’s hair from where he sat on the edge of the bed, Isabela at his other side and Hawke kneeling by his feet. Jericho was already dogged up with his tail stretching him, his ears clipped into place and his new collar around his throat.

“Ah, not as much as I was when I had a drink in my system, but I would still like to go through with it.”

“Watchword?”

“Mage.”

“Good.” Varric stands from the bed and gently pushes Fenris down onto his back, Isabela following on her own so she was propped up on her elbow at the elf’s side. “You look nice like this Elf. All laid out for me. Let’s work on getting your clothes off. I don’t want you to lift a muscle. Understand?”

Fenris nodded and Varric turned to stare at Hawke from where he was still kneeling. “Be a good boy and take his boots off, hm Waffles?” ‘Waffles’ nodded quickly and began the process of unbuckling Fenris’s boots.

Meanwhile Isabela began on the warrior’s shirt, the armor having been removed as soon as he entered the dwarf’s quarters. As the pale, marked chest was slowly revealed, Varric placed his hand on the warm skin of Fenris’s side, slowly moving it up till he cupped the elf’s right pectoral. He thumbed at the pert nipple and relished in the barely audible gasp from Fenris.

The touches were gentle, no one turning the slightest bit rough with the tattooed elf. It was much different from how Varric takes Hawke during their playtime and Jericho was amazed at how gentle Varric could be when he wanted to be.

The Champion finally unbuckled both boots and slid one off. Fenris tended not to wear shoes, his unnecessarily tight pants wrapped under the arches of his feet, leaving the toes and heel exposed to the elements. The only reason Hawke could guess he was wearing boots was due to the recent rainy and snowy weather, creating icy slush in the streets that no one in their right mind would walk through without shoes.

Hawke nuzzled the elf’s calf after pulling the other boot off and setting them off to the side by the foot of the bed. His hands found the arches of Fenris’s feet, covered from his pants. Jericho gently pressed his thumbs against the arch of one foot and massaged the tenseness away. This pulled a low groan from Fenris and both Varric and Isabela shot Hawke identical looks that urged him to keep going. And keep going he did.

He ran his hand over Fenris’s foot and leaned forward to kiss the exposed pad of his foot, growling in want. When Fenris tensed at the sound, he received warning looks and immediately settled down, whining quietly instead.

Back to Varric and Isabela.

Isabela had begun to kiss along Fenris’s neck and shoulder, leaving a searing trail in their place. The elf was biting his lip and his markings had begun to glow faintly, intriguing the dwarf and causing him to trace the patterns down to the waistband of his pants. Fenris shifted in obvious discomfort. A tiny bit of curiosity settled in his gut.

“I’m going to undo your pants now, and take them off you, alright?” Varric cooed softly into Fenris’s ear, who nodded in response. “I need a verbal response, Elf.”

“Y-Yes...it’s alright.”

Varric smiled and undid the elf’s pants, slowly dragging them down tattooed thighs and letting Hawke take over, who pulls them off his feet, tossing them off to the side.

“No undergarments? No wonder I can never guess the color.” Isabela giggled and kissed white hair.

“Quiet you.” Fenris huff in annoyance to try and distract from the blush beginning to spread.

“Hm, I will say I’m disappointed your markings don’t wrap around your cock, but it’s cute how they’re on your ball though.” Varric chuckled and kissed his navel. Fenris’s blush grew to the tips of his ears and down his neck.

“Move Varric, I want to get a little taste of him.”

The dwarf smirked and moved away to let Isabela sidle down the bed to gently kiss around the hardening member before her. “Go easy on him Rivaini.” The pirate winked at him as she finally wrapped her lips around the head. “Waffles, stop worshipping his feet and get up here. Let me take care of you while they go at it.”

Hawke hurried up on the bed and into the dwarf’s lap, literally ‘dwarfing’ Varric from the size comparison between their bodies. Varric tugged the warrior down by his collar into a kiss that would bruise lips. Hawke whimpered into the kiss, tugging at Varric’s tunic and plug shifting inside him.

Isabela, on the other hand was busying herself with taking a long elven cock down her throat. Fenris was biting his knuckle and arching his back. The rogue smirked around her mouthful and made a gesture to Varric, who could barely see it over Hawke’s shoulder. The dwarf got the hint at least, even if the other two didn’t, and pulled away from his doggy lover to reach into the bedside table pulling the oil out. Hawke’s eyes lit up, but Varric shook his head and opened the container, slipping it to Isabela without the elf’s knowledge. Jericho grinned and slid off Varric’s lap to get a better view.

Isabela nudged Fenris’s legs apart some as he thought nothing of it, and dipped three of her fingers into the thick oil, coating them completely. She began to prod at Fenris’s tight puckered entrance, causing the elf to tense slightly. Despite her full mouth and busy hands, Isabela shot a look towards Varric and Hawke. The two of them crawled over the bed closer to Isabela and Fenris, Hawke towards his head and Varric towards his legs.

Varric slowly spread Fenris’s tense thighs farther apart, watching hungrily as Isabela was circling his entrance with her finger. The dwarf felt unimaginable anger when he saw pale, thin scars around the rim of his hole. He should have expected this, Fenris gave enough vague answers from the part of his past that he remembered that he could put two and two together. It still pissed him off. Varric was drawn from his internal thoughts at a sharp cry from Fenris when Isabela finally breached him with one oiled finger. Isabela bobbed her head slowly up and down the elf’s shaft as she began to thrust her finger in the same slow fashion.

It didn’t help ease the tenseness, so Hawke leaned down to Fenris’s head, capturing pink, swollen lips in his own.

Varric watched his three lovers with a proud smile and gently massaged Fenris’s thigh as Isabela worked him open for cock.

Hawke was his dog, Isabela wasn’t really fitting as a dog and Fenris would find it insulting and demeaning to be a domestic animal. Cat, Isabela would be his cat and Fenris, a wolf. It would fit the elf perfectly. His dog, cat, and wolf. _His._

“A-Ah!” Fenris arched his back and pulled away from Hawke when Isabela added a second finger, eyes clenched shut. Varric watched as his doggy leaned down to kiss his cheeks and eyes with a soft whine.

Rivaini popped off Elf’s cock momentarily to lick along the sides and swirl her tongue around the tip before taking him back down her throat to distract him from adding a third finger with the other two. This worked at first, and then he started to feel the stretch and burn from finger number three. Elf squirmed and arched his back farther, raising his arms to wrap around Waffles shoulders, letting the larger man ground him.

Varric took the moment to retrieve the two sets of ears he had already bought with matching tail plugs after Isabela had come to him with this proposition for tonight. He was happy Hawke agreed to let them take her up on it. The dwarf walked around the bed, reaching to gently pull Rivaini’s bandana from her hair, letting it fall free. He used the set of black cat ears to pull her hair out of face by clipping them into place. She cooed around her mouthful and winked at him as he walked around to kneel by Elf’s head where Waffles was still kissing him stupidly. He clipped a set of light gray wolf ears in his hair, pulling it back much like with Rivaini and giving them all a better view of his beautiful eyes.

Elf pulled away from Waffles and stared up at Varric quizzically, not catching on to what he had done. Varric winks down at the lithe man and pet his head.

Their moment was interrupted by Rivaini as she slowly withdrew her fingers from inside Elf, wiping them on the sheets. “He’s ready Varric, go easy on him.” She winks and gestures for Waffles to hold one of his legs while she held to other for Varric.

The dwarf chuckled quietly and adjusted himself through his breeches. “Of course, can’t break my newest, and fierce, wolf, now can I?” He climbed back onto the bed and between his Elf’s open thighs. “Beautiful. You look absolutely beautiful.” Elf looked away in embarrassment and Varric chuckled again. Rivaini reached over to help undo Varric’s breeches and pulled his hard length out, giving it a few pumps with a grin as she licked her lips.

When he placed his hands on both of Elf’s inner thighs, he noticed the slight trembling in his muscles. He moved one hand slowly up towards his wolf’s face, cupping his chin in one hand. “Shh. I got you. You’re okay my little wolf. I’ll be gentle, I’ll be easy with you.”

Elf nods slowly and Varric runs his thumb over parted lips, letting Elf suck it into his mouth. His tongue was warm as it lavved over the invading appendage and this drew a quiet groan from the dwarf and his companions.

Varric pulls his thumb from Elf’s mouth and trails his fingers down his chin, along the lyrium tattoos. This caused him to shiver and tense from the slight discomfort. Rivaini took that moment to lean down and kiss him much like Waffles had done. Varric, seeing her obvious attempt at distracting him, nudged his tip at Elf’s entrance. His Elf whimpered and tried to pull away from Rivaini, but she was having none of it. In one painstakingly slow thrust, the dwarf managed to seat himself halfway inside his pet.

Poor Elf was panting and tears leaked down his cheeks at the stretch. He finally managed to pull himself away from the pirate woman, who began to kiss away the tears on one side of his face, while Waffles did the other. It was a good long while before Varric even moved, despite how it was killing him. When he pulled out to the tip, with Elf whimpering below him, and thrust back in shallowly and oh so slowly, it pulled a soft, pleased gasp from his boy.

Varric kept up the slow and shallow thrusting, easing Elf into the feeling of being penetrated once more, in a much more loving and happier setting. “Rivaini.” He whistled and caught Waffles attention too. “Be a good girl and give Waffles a nice time while I treat our boy here.” The woman winked at him and wasted no time removing her sash and lifting her skirt, seductively pulling the strings on the sides that kept her panties tied on. 

They dropped to lay on the bed, soaked through from her arousal and leaving her womanhood on full display for all three men to see. Hawke swallowed thickly and roved his eye appreciatively over her fine figure as she pulled her dress over her head, showing the leather corset she wore underneath.

Varric left Rivaini and Waffles to their playtime, reaching over to give Waffles tail a sharp tug as a reminder to behave for her. He whined and glared playfully at his ‘owner’. The dwarf winked and turned his attention back to the panting elf under him.

“I’m going to move a little faster and harder, understand? Is that alright?”

Elf was just about to nod before remembering to speak. His voice was breathy and it looked like he was struggling to form the most basic of sentences. “Yes...yes maker please.” Varric kisses his chin and smiles, thrusting deeper but not faster.

“There we are, you’re doing amazing Elf.” His elf whimpers as he thrusts at a steady pace, trying so hard not to outright moan for them all to hear. “Come on, moan for me. Be my good wolf here.” Elf stuttered on a breath, sucking air between his teeth as a particularly nice thrust hit _something_ inside him. Varric seemed to know what happened and made it his mission to brush against that spot as much as possible. 

The moans he was desperately waiting to hear began to leak like honey from his Elf’s lips and it drove Varric mad and made him impossibly harder inside his lover. Elf doesn’t last long, no one expected him to. This just proved how much training and care the poor man needed and Varric would be happy to teach like he had been teaching his Waffles.

His lover painted his own chest and stomach with longs strings of cum, dirtying the skin as his tattoos began to glow much brighter in his post-orgasmic bliss. Varric pulled himself out, still hard and throbbing for more, to give the poor elf some R&R. He reaches over to the bedside table once more, grabbing the wolf tail plug. The tail wasn’t a big one, but clearly meant to resemble a wolf’s. If it was a bigger tail, it would need a much bigger plug than this nice and small one. He didn’t think Fenris would be able to handle a plug like Hawke’s for example.

Varric lubes the plug up and slowly insert it into his new pet’s backdoor, drawing quiet whimpers from the used and much too sore elf. “Shh, Elf. Just lay there and relax. You did amazing for me. My wonderful little wolf.” He reached up to pet Elf between his clipped on wolf ears, smiling as the hand nudged and leant into his hand. “Rest for me.” Elf nodded and looked like he was about to pass out against the pillows.

Varric, very much so still aroused, turned to his other two pets. Rivaini was currently sitting on Waffles cock, riding it like the pro she was. She would raise herself up all the way, letting her pussy basically hover over his cock before slamming herself back down, drawing grunts and growls from Waffles. He grabbed her hips in a tight grip and tried to thrust up to meet her every time.

The dwarf came closer to the two, gently cupping one of Rivaini’s breasts as she bounced on his pet doggy’s cock. It was hot as fuck and Varric grabbed Waffles by his dark locks, yanking his head back.

“Open up boy, I’m still rearing to go.” Waffles opened his mouth before Varric even finished talking, eagerly taking the thick dwarven cock down his throat while a pirate goddess with cat ears rode his cock. 

When Rivaini found completion, she started a string of events. She arched her back in a perfect bow and squeezed her own breasts as she cried it out for everyone to hear. Her pussy clenched around the cock deep inside her and this caused Waffles to yank her all the way down onto it. It was through sheer willpower that he didn’t break Varric’s rule for him. No cumming without permission. (Rivaini and Elf would soon have to learn this rule. Rivaini more easily than Elf, guaranteed.) His throat convulsed around his Varric, dragging a release from the Dwarf. His good boy swallowed it all and Rivaini pulled herself off the aching cock.

“You were so good tonight, Waffles. Go on and cum, you’ve earned it.” His pet arched his back and came so hard he saw stars. “Good boy.” Varric pet his head and ushered him to go lay and cuddle with Elf.

Rivaini already had her designated cat tail in hand and shook it at Varric as she laid down. “Shouldn’t be too hard to fit, I’ve had enough back there.”

“I’m sure you have Rivaini.” And, sure enough, it was much easier to fit the plug in her than with the other two. “There we go. Shall we join the other two?” She mewled seductively and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, tugging him over to the others.

**< <VT>>**

Morning came too soon for Fenris’s liking. He buried his face in the warm chest he was pressed against, receiving a kiss to his head. He felt...sore and full at the same time. Ah, that’s right, his new tail. More kisses followed the first one, from to separate sets of lips. One chapped and rough, the other soft and supple.

“I’m up, I’m up.” He groaned and shoved Hawke and Isabela away from him. They pouted as he pushed himself up with aching muscles.

“How are you feeling?” Hawke nuzzled against his neck.

“Good….more than good, actually.”

“Good~” Isabela purred and nuzzled the other side of his neck.

“I love seeing my pets getting along.” Varric entered the room with a tray of sliced fruits and glasses of water. Everyone eyed Fenris, but he didn’t protest being called a pet. This time. The dwarf sat the tray down and passed out the glasses of water for his three beautiful animals. Fenris especially gulped the cool liquid down eagerly. “Come here Elf. You must be hungry.” Isabela took his glass and Fenris crawled across the bed, the other two giggling at the tail wiggling as he moved.

Varric grabbed his wrist when he was close enough, and gently tugged his pet into his lap. It would almost look comical due to their height differences, if not for Varric’s tender and obviously loving look and Fenris’s embarrassed, yet cute face. Varric held up a grape to his wolf’s lips.

“Go on, you need to eat Elf.” And he did, sucking the grape into his mouth and chewing it slowly, relishing in the taste. The other two were growing jealous and crawled over to Varric and Fenris, nudging at the dwarf and whining.

That’s how they spent the better part of the morning, with Varric hand feeding his pets and petting them.

When they were sated and full, curling up with each other in a pile on his bed, Varric pulled out two parcels from his side table’s drawer. Hawke automatically knew what these were, mirroring when he received his weeks ago.

He handed Isabela hers without hesitation, but held onto Fenris’s for the moment. “Now Fenris, you don’t have to wear this, you’ll never have to wear this if you don’t want to. It’s alright, you won’t upset me, Elf.” Varric got Fenris’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, kissing him slowly as he places the parcel in his lap.

They both opened their gifts, Isabela more enthusiastically than Fenris. They both held up their brand new collars. Isabela’s was dyed a dark blue and made of leather, with Rivaini on the tag. Fenris’s on the other hand was silver and made of a soft, but thick cotton instead of leather like the other two’s. The tag said Elf and Fenris was surprised how much he loved it.

Varric had already slipped the collar onto Isabela’s neck and she giggled as she jumped at Hawke in excitement. The dwarf turned his attention to the elf. “You don’t have-”

“No. I-I want to. Help me put it on?” Fenris held the collar up to Varric and he took it with a smile, fastening it around his wolf’s neck.

“My good boy.” He kissed Fenris’s head and smiled. “Waffles, get on the floor and show them how my good doggy struts.” He didn’t need to be told twice.

It was all in good fun and Fenris fingered the tag on his collar, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me here, there will be _plenty_ characters getting merged into Varric's harem. Whether joining by themselves or by another dragging them in. Sadly, not much pet play happened in this first store, but they're are only starting out and I'm sure Fenris will grow more confident.
> 
> Also-while I write the next installment, I want you all to comment who you think will join in the next story. Here are a few hints. In story 2, only 2 people will join, one is a romance option in DA2, and the other is from DA:O. Whoever can guess either character wins. Just something for fun.
> 
> Also, let me now if you found the "joke".


End file.
